The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration
The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration is a 2003 direct-to-video animated adventure musical drama film and the tenth film in the Land Before Time series. Plot Littlefoot has nightmares which involve the "Great Circle". He mentions it to his grandparents, who share the experience. Grandpa has a feeling that he wants to "go somewhere", and they leave the next day with no help but sense to tell them where they were going. Out of curiosity, the others follow him, starting after them the following night. New characters are introduced throughout the film: Sue (Bernadette Peters), a Super Longneck, who is driven on by the same sense as Grandpa, joins Littlefoot, and they met Pat (James Garner), an elderly Apatosaurus. Sue is always haunted by a want to meet someone taller than her, as she towers above everyone else. Pat is slow-moving, but does arrive at the crater in time for the event. He injures his foot due to volcano activity. However, another surprise is in store, as Littlefoot meets his father, Bron (Kiefer Sutherland), for the first time in his whole life. However, Bron isn't alone. Since parting from his now deceased wife, he has become guardian to a young Brachiosaurus, Shorty, who becomes jealous of Littlefoot since Bron is spending more time with him. Bron's story is a long one. He left to find a new place to live before Littlefoot hatched, but only arrived to find that the Earthquake had destroyed everything. He later learns of Littlefoots mother being attacked by a sharptooth. In search of Littlefoot, he finds Shorty, but realizes that it's not Littlefoot. But they stay with him and he is joined by others. This repeating process makes him the leader of a herd. And the same sense brings them to the crater. The ceremony is then revealed to be an event in which the moon overlaps the sun. Before the ceremony can take place, however, a pack of three Sharpteeth intervene and al most cause the ceremony to collapse, but they are scared off when the eclipse finally comes. With their mission completed, the herds depart. Things end happily for Sue, who meets a Taller Longneck taller than her. Knowing their true places, Littlefoot tells Bron to take care of Shorty, and returns to the Valley with his friends and grandparents. Voice cast *John Ingle – Narrator/Cera's Dad |birth_place=Pagosa Springs, Colorado, United States }} *Alec Medlock – Littlefoot *Kenneth Mars – Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn – Grandma Longneck *Aria Curzon – Ducky *Jeff Bennett – Petrie *Rob Paulsen – Spike *Anndi McAfee – Cera |birth_place=California, United States }} *Brandon Michael DePaul – Shorty *James Garner – Pat *Bernadette Peters – Sue *Kiefer Sutherland – Bron *Pete Sepenuk – Belly Dragger/Daspletosauruses (uncredited) Music The music was scored by Michael Tavera. This was the first film in the series that did not use James Horner's original score. It was Michael Tavera's first and so far only completely original score in the series older themes from the previous sequels to the original film and An American Tail were not used in this installment either. Songs The songs are written by Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom. The end credit song, "Best of Friends", is performed by Olivia Newton-John. A shorter version of the song "Adventuring" was heard in four episodes of The Land Before Time TV series. This was the fifth time Spike sings, he is heard humming at the end of "Adventuring", even though Rob Paulsen was not credited for performing the song. *Adventuring - Littlefoot, Petrie, Cera and Ducky (Alec Medlock, Jeff Bennett, Anndi McAfee and Aria Noelle Curzon) *Me and My Dad - Littlefoot (Alec Medlock) *Bestest Friends - Petrie, Cera and Ducky (Jeff Bennett, Anndi McAfee and Aria Noelle Curzon) The song, Bestest Friends is also a song sung in the end credits. Home video release history *December 2, 2003 (VHS and DVD) *September 19, 2006 (DVD - 2 Tales of Discovery and Friendship) *August 5, 2008 (Carrying Case DVD with Fun Activity Book - 2 Tales of Discovery and Friendship - Universal Watch on the Go)Amazon.com: The Land Before Time: 2 Tales of Discovery and Friendship Carrying Case: Land Before Time: Movies & TV Production The film is known internationally as "The Great Migration", rather than "The Great Longneck Migration". It was the first film in the series to use fully computer-generated dinosaurs. Aspect Ratio Even though this film was presented in full screen on DVD worldwide (since that is what aspect ratio the film was created in), the film is matted to anamorphic widescreen (cropping the top and bottom of the image) on a Hebrew DVD in Israel.The Land Before Time - The Great Migration Por Various References External links * * Category:Animated film Category:The Land Before Time Category:Film